starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Rune Haako
Rune Haako was a male Neimoidian and the Settlement Officer of the Trade Federation, as well as a lieutenant to Viceroy Nute Gunray in the years leading up to and through the early stages of the Yuuzhan Vong War. He replaced Hath Monchar as Gunray's second-in-command not long after the Bastion Accords, and disapproved of his superior's fraternization with the Confederate Head of State, Jard Dooku. Around this time, Gunray and Haako had to deal with the desertion of Monchar, who, it was believed, would leak Federation secrets. Upon Haako's recommendation, Gunray hired the bounty hunter Mahwi Lihnn to hunt down and kill Monchar. Eventually, both Monchar and Lihnn were killed by one of Dooku's agents, Maul. In 25 ABY, Haako served as advisor to Gunray when the Viceroy brought about the Blockade of Naboo—the Trade Federation's way of protesting the New Republic Senate's new taxation of trade routes. Tensions escalated when the New Republic dispatched two Jedi Knights to negotiate with the Federation, which ultimately brought about the Invasion of Naboo. Biography Early life Rune Haako was born on the planet Neimoidia in c. 14 BBY. Invasion of Naboo In 25 ABY, Haako was at Viceroy Nute Gunray's side when the Trade Federation decided to blockade the peaceful planet of Naboo during the early stages of the Yuuzhan Vong War, as a response to the taxation of certain trade routes. He was one of the few people, besides Gunray and Daultay Dofine, who knew that the Confederate Head of State Jard Dooku along with the Peace Brigade's Alliance of Twelve were the ones who had devised the idea of the blockade. Haako was, like Gunray, cautious of Dooku, and later lamented his superior's choice to "bargain" with the Count. When the New Republic and Galactic Empire jointly dispatched two Jedi ambassadors, Kyp Durron and Owen Kenobi, and one Imperial captain, Rudo Panaka, to settle the dispute, Gunray panicked when they arrived on his flagship at the time, the ''Saak'ak, and contacted the Alliance of Twelve. Much to the Neimoidian's surprise, the Alliance of Twelve ordered the execution of both the Jedi and the captain as well as the commencement of the invasion of Naboo. Gunray dispatched a squad of B1 battle droids to kill the Jedi even as he filled their waiting room with Dioxis gas and had their ''Consular''-class cruiser, the Radiant VII, destroyed; these were actions that, as Haako predicted, would prove to be ineffective. Haako was not surprised when the Jedi survived Gunray's assassination attempts which included sending droidekas after the Jedi. Gunray was then contacted by Senator Amidala, who assured Gunray that the blockade would not last much longer. Haako was fearful that she suspected the impending attack, and suspected that she might try to contact Coruscant. Gunray promptly ordered OOM-9, the invasion forces' commander, to attack the small towns of New Centrif, Parrlay, and Vis. The attacks disrupted all interplanetary communications to and from Naboo. Shortly thereafter, OOM-9 won the First Battle of Theed and captured Senator Amidala. Gunray and Haako visited the Theed Royal Palace, savoring their victory. Upon their return to the Saak'ak, the two officers received news that the Senator had escaped the planet with the aid of the Jedi and Panaka that they had earlier failed to destroy. This failure incurred the wrath of Count Dooku, who appeared to be extremely displeased. Dooku assured Gunray and Haako that Maul would find their "lost ship". Whether or not the sight of Maul was meant to be a veiled threat or if it was perceived as such, Gunray and Haako were both badly shaken. When the holo-conference was over, Haako expressed his fears about their alliance with the Peace Brigade to Gunray. The Neimoidians then moved to the Royal Palace, making it their permanent residence during the occupation of the planet. Gunray ordered OOM-9 to eliminate the Gungans that he had heard rumors about, in order to more fully and effectively control the planet. With the help of Maul, Federation forces attacked and routed the Gungan Grand Army at Lake Paonga. However, OOM-9 only partially completed his goal, an oversight that would soon come back to haunt Haako and the Federation. Defeat on Naboo and arrest Senator Amidala eventually returned to Naboo with a supply of New Republic troopers, a move that not only surprised Haako and Gunray, but Dooku as well. OOM-9 and Maul's previous attempts to destroy the Gungans had obviously not been a total success, as Amidala contacted the survivors and raised a Gungan army to fight back. Through an elaborate plan, she was able to have the droid armies deactivated, and Gunray and Haako captured, in a stunning reverse-''coup d'etat in which she used her decoy Jana Keller at the last moment to help her accomplish that. When the Battle of Naboo was concluded, Haako was formally arrested along with Gunray, and the two were transported to Coruscant for trial. Personality and traits In many ways, Rune Haako was a typical Neimoidian—constantly paranoid and devoutly greedy. He was less brash than his superior, Nute Gunray, who would often jump to conclusions and act without thinking. Haako's advice would often help avoid or save a "situation" from occurring or getting out of hand, and his constant warnings helped keep Gunray in check. At times it appeared that he even held contempt towards Gunray for his perceived stupidity. Haako was also persistently pessimistic and ever wary of Count Dooku, unlike Gunray. His wariness and pessimism could be mistaken for typical Neimoidian cowardice but in all likelihood it was more cautiousness and common sense on Haako's part. Haako was also known to be a skilled manipulator, who was at his best when sitting at a conference table conducting negotiations. This was more than likely why Gunray trusted his advice when dealing with the stubborn Senator Amidala. It was not known whether Haako had any political ambitions of his own. At some stage in his early life, Haako was struck with palsy. It effectively crippled his left arm and leg, leaving them virtually useless. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Neimoidians Category:Inhabitants of Neimoidia Category:Trade Federation members Category:Bureaucrats Category:Legal professionals Category:Peace Brigaders